my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Used InEdit TV ShowsEdit *Adventure Time *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 TV Series) *The Angry Beavers *Arthur *Barney & Friends *Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard in “Woodland House Wonderful”, when Bear’s Friends blink their eyes when they wait for Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen to arrive to get their picture taken for the Woodland House Wonderful magazine.) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Between the Lions (Heard once in "How to Be a Good Dog" during the Short Story Time segment.) *Big Green Rabbit (Used occasionally.) *Blue's Clues (Heard in "Snack Time", "What Time is It for Blue?", Blue's Story Time", "Anatomy", "Magenta Comes Over", and "Magenta Gets Glasses". It can also be used heavily in the end credits when Blue appears.) *Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Bubble Kitty!" and "A Very Guppy Christmas!.") *The Book of Pooh *Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (Commonly used as a running gag in season 3.) *Bratz *Breadwinners *Bunnicula *The Buzz on Maggie *Caillou (Heard once in "Lights Out!.") *CatDog *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Chalkzone (Heard once in "Follow The Bouncing Bag.") *Chowder (TV Series) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Daniel Visits the Doctor" and "Safety Patrol.") *Disney's House of Mouse *Dexter's Laboratory *Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "El Coqui" and "Call Me Mr. Riddles", and heard three times in "Boots' Special Day" and heard twice in "Rapido, Tico!.") *Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Tails, You Lose", "Not Seperated at Birth", "Wheezie's Hairball" and "My Emmy or Bust", heard twice in "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words", and heard three times in a high pitch in "Calling Dr. Zak.") *Duck Dodgers *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Esme and Roy (Heard once in "Monster Trucks!.") *Fanboy and Chum-Chum *The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Fairly OddLympics.") *Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "Ali Baba and the Faulty Thieves.") *Fish Hooks *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *Glove and Boots *The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy *Grojband *Henry's Amazing Animals *Hey Arnold! *Higglytown Heroes (Occasionally used when a character's eye blinks.) *Hotel Transylvania (2017 TV Series) *Inanimate Insanity II (Heard once in "Let ER RIP.") *Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Bravo Dooby Doo.") *Johnny Test *Kim Possible *Krypto the Superdog *Lalaloopsy *LazyTown (Heard once in "Dear Diary.") *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Little Bill (Used for Elephant every time he blinks.) *A Little Curious *The Littles *The Looney Tunes Show *The Loud House *Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Ruby's Hula Hoop", "Max Says Goodbye", "The Princess and the Marbles" and "Go to Sleep, Max!.") *Mickey Mouse Works *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "See No Evil.") *Mysticons *NASA Connect (High blink) *Nature Cat *Oddhouse Phantom *Out of Jimmy's Head *Pink Panther and Pals *Pinky Dinky Doo *Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets *Polly Pocket (2018 TV Series) *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Arachno Romance" and "Snow Month") *The Proud Family *Puppy Dog Pals (Heard once in "Scuba-Doggies.") *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *Rainbow Brite *Rocko's Modern Life *Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated *Sesame Street *Sitting Ducks *Spliced *SpongeBob SquarePants *Supernatural (Heard in "Scoobynatural.") *Top Cat *Team Umizoomi (Heard four times in "The Kitty Rescue" during the song "We Love Our Pets.") *Teen Titans *Timon & Pumbaa *The Tom and Jerry Show *Tom and Jerry Tales *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *VeggieTales in the House *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Wayside (Heard in "Pull my Pigtail") *What About Mimi? *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *WordWorld (Heard often in "Time to Rhyme", Rocket to the Moon!", and "The Birds.") *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard often, when somebody blinks their eyes.) *The Wuzzles *Yin Yang Yo *Yo Yogi! TV SpecialsEdit *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) *Scooby-Doo: Ghastly Goals (2014) MoviesEdit *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *The Boss Baby (2017) *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *Enchanted (2007) *Happily N'Ever After (2007) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *Lalaloopsy Girls: Welcome to L.A.L.A. Prep School (2014) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) *next gen (2018) *Norm of the North (2016) *norm of the north: opportunity for the kids (2020) *The Pagemaster (1994) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Power Rangers (2017) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Ratatoing (2007) *Robots (2005) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) *Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) *Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) *Space Jam (1996) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Tarzan II (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Twinkle Toes (2012) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) ShortsEdit *Cartoon Network Groovies - Wascally Wemix *Cosmic Scrat-Tastrophe (2015) *DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) *Dexter's Laboratory: Chicken Scratch (2002) (Shorts) *Disney Fairies (Shorts) (1st blink) *Get a Horse! (2013) (Shorts) *How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) (Shorts) *Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard in 2003-present shorts only, heard twice in "Coyote Falls.") *The Loud House (2013) (Shorts) (Heard twice for Lincoln when he blinks his eyes, and once when the sisters blink their eyes.) *Mighty Magiswords (Shorts) *Moose and Zee (Heard heavily for Zee.) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts *Noggin: Storytime *The Pig Who Cried Werewolf (2011) *Quick Draw McGraw: City E Scape (1999) (Shorts) *Steve's First Bath (2014) *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (Shorts) *Tangled Ever After (2012) *Tin Toy (1988; heard at the end) *Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) *Yogi Bear / Ranger Smith: Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) BumpersEdit *Boomerang Bumpers *Cartoon Network: The Flintstones - Barney's Eye (Bumpers) *Cartoon Network: Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre (1995-1997) *Cartoon Network: Powerhouse Bumpers (2 Stupid Dogs and Robot Jones) CommercialsEdit *Airheads Commercial: Home on the Range (2004) *Atari Jaguar - Video Game Marketing *Cinnamon Marshmallow Scooby-Doo Cereal Commercial (2002) *Heinz Pokemon Pasta (2000) *Kid Cuisine Commercial: The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Progressive Commercial - Sonic the Hedgehog (2011) *Wonka - Laffy Taffy Commercial (2004) LogosEdit *Apartment 11 Productions (Logos) *Cartoon Network Movies (2002) (Logos) *Cartoon Network Powerhouse Next Bumper - Biceps Theme ParksEdit Universal Parks and Resorts: *The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show.") Video GamesEdit Game Boy Advance: *Azumanga Daioh Advance (Video Game) PlayStation 2: *SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard when Patrick steps inside a phone booth.) PlayStation 3: *Just Dance 2015 (2014) (Video Game) *Just Dance 2016 (2015) (Video Game) PlayStation 4: *Just Dance 2015 (2014) (Video Game) *Just Dance 2016 (2015) (Video Game) Nintendo GameCube: *SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard when Patrick steps inside a phone booth.) Wii: *Just Dance 2015 (2014) (Video Game) *Just Dance 2016 (2015) (Video Game) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard when Patrick steps inside a phone booth.) Wii U: *Just Dance 2015 (2014) (Video Game) *Just Dance 2016 (2015) (Video Game) Xbox: *SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard when Patrick steps inside a phone booth.) Xbox 360: *Just Dance 2015 (2014) (Video Game) *Just Dance 2016 (2015) (Video Game) Xbox One: *Just Dance 2015 (2014) (Video Game) *Just Dance 2016 (2015) (Video Game) PC: *Bailey's Book House (1993) (PC Game) *Candy Land (PC Game) *Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story (1996) (Video Game) *Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh Activity Center (PC Game, 2000) *Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (1998) (Video Game) (Two blinks only) *Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (2001) (Video Game) (High xylophone blink only) *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (1996) *JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) *JumpStart 2nd Grade (1996) *JumpStart Advanced Preschool (2002) *JumpStart Around the World (2000) *JumpStart Baby (1998) *JumpStart Numbers (1998) *Just Me and My Dad (1996) *Just Me and My Mom (PC Game, 1996) *Living Books - Arthur's Birthday (1994) (Video Game) *Living Books - Arthur's Computer Adventure (1998) (Video Game) *Living Books - Arthur's Reading Race (1997) (Video Game) *Living Books - The Berenstain Bears in the Dark (1996) (Video Game) (High xylophone blink only) *Living Books - The Cat in the Hat (1997) (Video Game) (High xylophone blink only) *Living Books - Dr. Seuss's ABC (1995) (Video Game) (High xylophone blink only) *Living Books - Green Eggs and Ham (1996) (Video Game) *Math Blaster Ages 6 - 9 (Used when you make menu selections. Only the first blink is used.) *Mighty Math: Calculating Crew (1996) *Mighty Math: Zoo Zillions (1996) *On-Track Software - Time, Money & Fractions (2001) *School Zone's Math 1-2 (1998) *The Smelly Mystery: Starring Little Monster Private Eye (PC Game, 1997) VideosEdit *Bear in the Big Blue House: Tidy Time With Bear (2002) (Heard in “Woodland House Wonderful”, when Bear’s Friends blink their eyes when they wait for Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen to arrive to get their picture taken for the Woodland House Wonderful magazine.) *Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue (2001) (Heard once in "Snack Time".) *Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over (2000) (Videos) (Heard once in "Magenta Comes Over".) *Blue's Clues: Story Time (1998) (Videos) (Heard in "Blue's Story Time".) *JumpStart: Why Did the Bus Stop? (1999) (Videos) *The Parables of Peter Rabbit PromosEdit *Boomerang: Scooby Doo - Those Meddling Kids (Promos) *FXX: Every Simpsons Ever (2014-Present) (Promos) *Nick Jr.: Face (Promos) *Toonami: FLCL (2013) (Promos) TeasersEdit *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) (Teasers) TrailersEdit *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) (Trailers) *The Ant Bully (2006) (Trailers) *The Boss Baby (2017) (Trailers) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) (Trailers) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (Trailers) *JumpStart Jukebox (2002) (Trailers) (Heard in The Land Before Time III DVD.) *The Lego Movie (2014) (Trailers) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) (Trailers) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) (Trailers) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) (Trailers) TV SpotsEdit *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) (TV Spots) MiscellaneousEdit *Disney Channel - This or That (Miscellaneous) AnimeEdit *Hamtaro *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Heard only in the English dub.) *Magical DoReMi *Mirmo De Pon *PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation YouTube VideosEdit *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (High Pitched) *Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go on Vacation (2010) *Best Pals Hand Toons *The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) *The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) *Cristina Rad (used occasionally for comedic effect) *Garry's Mod Videos (Mister Prawn's Videos) *Om Nom Stories (Heard once in "Strange Delivery.") *Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) *Webkinz (TV Series) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) (Coming Soon) *edward poole *goanimate videos Image GalleryEdit Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS/Image Gallery Audio SamplesEdit Category:Sound Ideas